Hayate Matsudaira
Hayate Matsudaira (松平 疾风'' Matsudaira Hayate'') is in the Dangerous Ability Class and is a middle school student. He is in the same class as Tsubasa Ando. Story Before Story As a child, Hayate saw a show and had a liking to a character who looks like Hotaru. He called Nobara (When she was still in the elementary division) yucky, because she was stalking again to make a girl friend. He was later kicked by Rui. Depite this everyone in the dangerous ability class thought of each other as family, because of their alices that made them different. Hana Hime Arc His first appearance is him being disappointed of missing Natsume Hyūga's punishment and have to take care of the intruders. Hayate then meets the intruders and is surprised to be hit by Hotaru Imai with her fan. This makes him mad and causes him to break Hotaru's mask with his alice. This reveals her face and makes him surprised to find out that she is a girl who looks like Cool Blue Sky, his favorite character in a show that he liked as a kid. Because of that he crushes on Hotaru. Rui Amane arrives saying he is taking so long to deal with the intruders. When Youichi attacks him and Rui with his alice Hayate gets mad and uses his alice on Youichi but instead of hitting Youichi it hit Mikan instead and cut her leg since Mikan pushed him out the way trying to save him using her nullification alice but it was too powerful fro her to nullify using normal strength. He and Rui Amane fight with Tsubasa Ando and Youichi Hijiri, who are fighting them so that Mikan Sakura, Hotaru, and Ruka Nogi could move on to find Natsume. In his next appearance Hayate and Rui have lost to Tsubasa and Youichi. Sports Festival Hayate is one of the many who are excited about Hotaru cosplaying in the obstacle race. He wants her to cosplay as Cool Blue Sky, but to his disappointment she dresses as a codfish. Hayate is then seen participating in the horse back race with the dangerous ability students. High School Divison Arc Hayate is seen awaking from eating a cake that was given to him in the woods. Hayate notices Hotaru being carried by the Fukitai and saves her. He then takes Hotaru to Hana Hime Den and is left behind when Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, and Noda leave to time travel to the past. Hī-sama feeds him a drink that means in Kyoto "Here now go home". Hayate is in deep trouble with helping Hotaru, but he doesn't want to cause trouble for his comrades for his actions or cause harm to Hotaru. He chooses to leave and decides to eat cake at Central Town before receiving his punishment. Shizune Yamanouchi then suggests to keep Hayate as a chore boy at Hī-sama's side. Hī-sama is reluctant not liking the "stray dog", but knows he would useful. Hayate hears this and stops leaving. When Yōichi arrives at Hana Hime Den he calls Hayate "Dummy", which causes the two to bicker. He is like everyone else is shocked about the reveal about a traitor. Hī-sama ordered both him and Yōichi to help Mikan's group. When Yōichi senses Nobara in trouble (She is fighing with Persona at the time), Hayate completely ignores it, and responds he wants to save Cool Blue Sky. He changes his mind when Yōichi attacks him with his Ghost Manipulation Alice. He and Yōichi arrive too late and find Nobara and Persona affected by Persona's Mark of Death Alice. Current Arc Hayate is seen with three other members of the Dangerous Ability Class, Rui, Yakumo, and Yōichi in Shiki's office, because Shiki is now in control of the class. He is happy that he does not have to do missions anymore. Hayate joins the rest of the Dangerous Ability Class (Rui, Youichi, Yakumo, and Persona) in visting the hospitilized Nobara. He joined the memory class with Rui, Hajime and Youichi in Nobara's place. Saying farewell to Mikan and is seen having a little coversation with Mikan about the memory in the Hanahime den and saying it was his first time meeting cool blue sky (Hotaru). He was also seen trying to find Hotaru because of his little crush on her but is disappointed not to find her there. Alice Hayate has he Wind Alice. This allows him to make swift attacks with the wind and cut things with it; example when he used his alice to cut Hotaru's egg mask. Hayate also has been shown to be able to hear conservations from a distance using his alice. He might have the limitless type of alice because there were several other people with air alices not classified as dangerous in the Sports Arc. Trivia *Although he is a year older than Tsubasa and Misaki, he is in the same class as them upon his debut. This may imply that he has been held back a year and is supposed to be in B Class and in Senior High after chapter 75. *It is unknown whether or not he has been held back a year or multiple times in the future. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Wind Alice Category:Manga Only Character Category:Junior High Category:Student Category:Specialist Training